Nightslayer (A Harley Adams, Vampire Slayer Novel)
by IAmTigerstarTheBVBDutchess13
Summary: When Vampire Slayer Harley Adams is assigned to protect TNA from the ever growing vampire population, she ends up catching the eye of 'The Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy, will Harley give up her assignment or will Jeff be another stick in the road? (Book 1 of 5)
1. Saving The Enigma

It was a freezing cold morning here in Detroit, even I shrugged with my most warm leather jacket on. I headed to my office to get the day started. All I wore was a black suit and my black leather jacket. I pulled my insanely crazy wavy dark brown hair back into a bun and let my grey eyes shine. Even though I wore a suit, didn't mean I wasn't prepared. I had my silver knives in holsters in my sleeves, my stake in a holster on the middle of my back and my pistol in a leg holster. You had to be prepared. See, vampires have invaded the human world and we have been in a war with them for over thirty to forty years now, I had to keep myself safe from those fucking bloodsuckers. We haven't found a purpose as to why the vampires are here and what they want, besides blood. I arrived to my office and headed in. It was nice and warm. I took off my leather jacket and grabbed a bottle of Arizona out of the fridge. I then started on completing paperwork from my last assignment which was protect a rich family from the vampires.

"Harley!" The rather snotty voice of my receptionist, Aurora, shouted over the intercom. I groaned and popped my out of the door.

"What, Aurora?" I grumbled.

"Some people from TNA are here to see you."

Crap. I forgot I was meeting with Sting, Hulk Hogan and Dixie Carter today. Thanks for the friendly reminder, Aurora. I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Well. Send them in," I repiled. Aurora then walked into my office with Sting, Hulk Hogan and Dixie Carter.

"You must be Harley." Sting said, as he extended his hand to me.

"I am." I shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. So, what brings you to my office today?"

"Vampires," Dixie said. She had a taste of fear in her voice. "They've invaded our events and have attacked our wrestlers and Knockouts. We have no clue as to what they want or what their purpose is."

I nodded, understanding completely. Vampires will invade any place as long as there's blood. They've been known to do that. It wasn't fully surprising.

"We need your services, Harley. We don't know what to do at this point." Sting told me.

"Well, you got them. What do you want me to do?" I asked, as I looked down at my acyrlic black painted nails.

"We'll take you as a Knockout. You can then protect the wrestlers and other Knockouts."

Sounded simple. That was what most of my tasks were. Protect the people who were terrorized by those disgusting bloodsucking bitches.

"Allright. Sounds good." I told them.

"Thank you, Harley. We'll see you in a few days. I'll book your flight to our show, which is in San Diego, California." Hogan told me.

"Great. See you then." I said, as they left my office. I then got to thinking. Wait. I only know MMA, I do not know how to fucking wrestle! Crap. I guess I gotta learn tonight at the dojo.

After my shift at the office, I headed to the dojo to learn my wrestling skills. I had no clue as to what I was doing or how to do. But I was gonna figure it out, eventually. It was hard to squeeze as much as I needed to learn in four days. But, I was willing to take down anyone who fucked with me.

I was on the earliest flight to California for TNA's next event. I was nervous. I really was. I usually wasn't nervous while I was doing an assignment. I arrived about two hours before the show started. I was rather alone. I ended up heading to the Knockouts' locker room and headed in. I quickly unpacked, reloaded my pistol and resharpened my knives and stakes. Then someone approached the room. I quickly put my weapons in their small black trunk and locked it. Two blondes walked in. One had purple and black in the tips of her blonde hair, the other had black highlights. One wore a Black Veil Brides shirt and a UFC hoodie, the other wore a Hollywood Undead shirt.

"Ah. You must be the new girl. Sting told us that there was someone new joining us." The blonde with black highlights said. "I'm Jamie and this is Lauren."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harley." I repiled, shaking their hands.

"Where are you from, Harley?" Lauren asked.

"Detroit, mainly."

"Ooh. You'll fit in perfect with Patrick and Josh. They're from Detroit as well." Jamie told me. Huh. That's cool. I had people from my home state here.

"Really? Interesting." I told them. I then heard some noises, which sounded like grunting. I paused, and quickly slipped my knives and pistol so that Lauren nor Jamie could see that I had weapons. I headed out to where the noises were coming from. I saw two vampires attacking a guy with multicolored hair. I grabbed my pistol and started shooting the first vamp, who screeched in agony and tried to grab me. I roundhouse kicked the vampire in the skull and then stabbed it in the heart with my knife. The other one kicked me in the ribs and grabbed me by the throat. It's breath reeking of old blood, it had it's fangs unsheathed, but I grabbed my hidden stake and stabbed it in the heart. It fell to the ground and I pulled my stake and knife out. I slipped them back in their sheathes with my pistol and went to check the man out for injuries. He was perfectly fine, just dazed.

"You allright?" I asked. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"I'm good," He responded, in a deep southern accent. "Isn't the first time those damn vampires wanted my blood."

I helped him up and he was sitting on a crate.

"I haven't seen your face around here before. So, you must be new." He told me, as he slipped the hood of his jacket over his head.

"I am. My name's Harley." I repiled.

"I'm Jeff. Jeff Hardy."

"Pleasure to meet you." I cleaned off some vampire ash from my clothes.

"Well, Harley. Thank you for saving my ass back there."

"No problem, Hardy. Anytime."

Jeff and I fell into a big conversation about many things, motorcross, music, many things. He seemed really sweet. He had a really nice personality, which is what I look for in someone as a friend, or maybe even more.

"Shit. I gotta get ready for my match," He told me. "I'll catch you later, Harley Quinn."

I scoffed in fake annoyance.

"Harley Quinn?"

"Get used to it." He laughed softly as he walked away. Wow. He really is something else. And now, I'm gonna get him back for calling me Harley Quinn. But that was for another night. Chaos had unsheathed tonight, so it'll have to wait.


	2. The Perfect Risk

After I had left Jeff, I had a match after his. Against some country western chick named Mickie James. Okay. It was gonna be easy, because I had mixed some of my MMA background into my wrestling. I quickly changed into a black corset bodice, a black mini skirt with a studded and spiked belt with a skull on it, fishnets, and combat boots. I had no clue as to what my theme was gonna be, but I decided to go with 'Gothic Girl' by The 69 Eyes. I had my hair in a couple pig tails, like Harley Quinn's, since Jeff called me Harley Quinn, and I had the same makeup on. I stretched out my muscles and got ready to go. I saw Jeff pass me, and he winked at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He chuckled as he kept walking.

"Harley, you're up!" One of the stagehands said to me. I went down to the curtain as 'Gothic Girl' by The 69 Eyes blasted. I walked out as Christy Hemme announced my introduction.

"From Detroit, Michigan, Harley!" She spoke clearly as I got into the ring and hopped onto the turnbuckles, flashing the devil's horns and crossing my arms as the crowd cheered for me. For some reason I knew that Jeff was watching me from backstage, so I knew I had to put on a good show for him. I leapt down from the turnbuckle as Mickie James' music started playing and she came out. I didn't waste my time, I gave her a good kick and it threw her off balance. Micke then charged at me, I dodged every single one of her blows til I ran up the corner and did, a perfect Whisper In The Wind. It dazed her really good, until I hit her with my special move, called Nightmare Calling, which was a backwards DDT. I pinned her. 1-2-3.

"And here is your winner, Harley!"

The referee raised up my hand in victory, as I threw the devil horns up again and headed out of the ring, up the ramp and backstage. I then was greeted by Jeff. A professional smile came across my face.

"I didn't know you could do a Whisper In The Wind like that." He told me, as I took a sip from the Arizona that he had given me.

"Well, there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, Hardy." I repiled. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Like what, Harley Quinn? I beg to differ."

"Hmm. I do like someone around here."

"Who?"

I smirked. How could he not see that I felt something for him? He was so idiotic. I thought. I leaned against the wall, wiping off the access makeup off my face.

"Would you be surprised if I said it was you?" I told him. Jeff's green eyes widened.

"You're joking. Right?" He responded, looking down at his black nails. I sighed. This is why I should've never let my feelings come at an assignment. Hardy'll probably say no and I'd get hurt again. He then lifted up my chin and made me meet his eyes. They were super soft.

"Relax, Harley. I do like you too." His voice was as soft as a raven's feather. "But, let me think about it, before we can move any further."

I slowly nodded and out of the blue, Jeff kissed my cheek. I felt a faint of red come on my face. Damnit! He made me blush. Fuck. I thought. Jeff then smiled and walked away. He likes me. I then was greeted by Lauren and Jamie.

"Great job, Harley!" Jamie squealed as she gave me a hug and Lauren did the same.

"Thanks, you guys." I repiled. I then saw two other other Knockouts talking shit about... Me. Ugh. One had black hair and the other had dark brown hair.

"So, um. We were thinking about bringing back the Beautiful People, and was wondering if you'd like to join us." Lauren asked. Wow. Be apart of one of the greatest Knockout tag teams? Wow.

"I'd love to." I blurted out, not thinking about what I'd just said. Jamie smiled brightly and Lauren squealed.

"Perfect!"

"But one question. I don't got a place to stay." I told them. Lauren giggled.

"Relax, Harley. You can bunk with me and Jamie." Lauren told me. Cool. I thought as we went to go grab my stuff.

I ended up bunking with Lauren and Jamie that night. As I slept, my phone vibrated, telling me I got a txt. I yawned and picked it up. I opened up the txt message.

I'm not gonna let a sleazy vampire hunter ruin my show. You may have weapons, but you can't fight. RFRJR

What the fuck? I thought. I then realized what it meant. There was someone out there that knew why I became a vampire hunter. I panicked and quietly slipped out of the hotel room. I sighed and sat down. How could someone know that? How? I ended up biting my nails. I then saw a familiar face. Jeff. A smile crept across my face.

"What are you doing out here, Harley Quinn?" Jeff said, in his warm North Carolina accent. I looked up at him and quickly turned my phone off. I didn't want him to see what had happened.

"Having a hella hard time sleeping." I repiled, as a yawn escaped my throat. I had to lie to Hardy. I didn't want to tell him everything, just to avoid it. Jeff laughed softly.

"That really sucks. But then again, I'm in the same place as you, Harley." He told me, as he came over and sat beside me. I just crossed my arms, forbidding my hands to touch him.

I ended up taking a deep breath and looking away at the windows, listening to the pitter patter of rain as it hit the glass. I wondered if he'd considered being with someone like me.

"Have you decided?" I asked. Jeff's eyes met mine and he pulled the hood of his Cradle of Filth hoodie over his head.

"Yes. I'm willing to take a risk to be with someone like you, Harley."

I felt my heart flutter. He wanted to be with me! I thought. A grin came across my face. He put his hand on my leg, and I put my hand over his. I did feel something for him. He acknowledged it and he wanted it as well. He took our intertwined hands and brushed the side of my face. I blushed a little. He ended up just kissing my forehead and then he pecked my lips. It was a sweet short kiss, but I knew I wanted more after that.

"Hardy?" I murmured.

"Yes, Harley Quinn?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"Course, sweetheart." He responded. "Come on."

I smiled and took his hand. We went into his hotel room. I ended up laying in the bed with him by my side. He wrapped his arms around me and I just snuggled with him. He smiled at me and he just ran a finger down my jawline. I knew that I had a take a risk at some point and Jeff Hardy was it. He was the perfect risk.

"Since we do have a day before the next show, maybe you and I can go out and have some fun. How bout that?"

"Sounds great."


	3. Ending a Tragedy

~flashback~

I was at my family's house, I was just finishing playing with my big sister, Sabrina, when I decided to get something to eat. I walked inside, and I smelt something strange in the air, something that smelt like rust. I had no clue what the hell it was, I walked upstairs and saw the two now dead bodies of my parents and a creature wearing all black that was drinking their blood. Little did I know, It was a vampire. I screamed at the top of my lungs, scaring the bloodsucker and it jumped through the window.

~end of flashback~

I woke up in the bed, gasping softly for air. I looked over to see Jeff, who was laying beside me, perfectly asleep and I just got up. Dawn was just peaking through into the sky. I ended up sneaking over to my hotel room that I shared with Lauren and Jamie and grabbing my stuff. I ended up sitting on the couch, quietly resharpening my silver blades as Jeff slept. I knew if this was going to work between Hardy and I, I was gonna tell him why I am a vampire slayer and why I have such a hatred towards vampires. But it got me to thinking. Who would know why I became who I was? I mean, I hate vampires as much as the next person, but I mean, come on. Who would wanna know my damn secret? I looked over at Jeff, who was sleeping peacefully and smiled. Luckily I had someone to keep me sane while I was doing this assignment.

As I finished sharpening my silver stake, I got a txt from Sting. I opened it and read it.

Did any vampires come last night?

Two. But they're dead. I repiled. They attacked Jeff Hardy.

Jeff okay?

He's good, Stinger. Don't worry. I repiled and then turned my phone off and reloaded my pistol with more silver bullets. I knew that today was gonna be a long day. I then decided to get Jeff back for calling me Harley Quinn, and I knew exactly what to do. I snuck over into the bathroom, filled a big glass full of water then quietly went over to the bed and poured it all over him. Jeff sat right up.

"What the fuck? Ugh. Harley!" He said, half asleep. I giggled really loudly.

"That's what you get for calling me Harley Quinn, Hardy!" I responded, between giggles. Jeff glared at me. He was pissed about the wake up.

"Well. I'm still gonna call you that. Like I said before. Get used to it."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Jeff smiled and then he took my hand in his.

"What?" My voice was like a poison. His hand traced the back of my hand.

"Nothing. You're just rather adorable when you're mad." He told me. I ended up blushing over that. Damn it, Hardy knew how to work his magic.

"So, Hardy. You said that we were gonna go out and do something today. So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"That, Harley Quinn, is for me to know and for you to find out."

I narrowed my eyes. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I thought. He kissed the back of my hand, which kind of made it allright. His lips were super soft on my skin. I then heard a knock on the door that made me jump.

"Jeff? Where's Harley?" I heard Jamie's voice.

"She's with me." He told her. "Don't worry. I'll give her back to you two soon."

"Okay!" Jamie repiled and I heard footsteps walking away from the door. I just sighed, luckily I didn't have to deal with them talking to me about what they wanted in The Beautiful People. I sighed deeply with relief.

"How long are you gonna be around here for?"

"As long as the vampire problem is under control."

He nodded, understanding completely. When it did come to me fixing the problem and controlling it, I was gonna be bummed when I have to tell Jeff goodbye.

"What's the matter, Harley Quinn?" He asked, as he moved some of my hair away from my eyes.

"When I finish this, I won't be here any longer, and I'll have to say goodbye to you. And I hate saying those words. This is why I never take risks when I do stuff like this."

Jeff's hand left mine and he traced my jawline. I met his soft emerald green eyes.

"And I sense it won't be long. Harley, it's okay. We'll make the most of it."

He then just gave me a very soft and gentle kiss. It was comforting. I just ended up sliding my arms around him and kissing him back for a moment. I knew that letting my emotions tag with the job was gonna be difficult, but I knew that Jeff would understand. He then broke the kiss and he smiled slightly. And I knew I had another priority. It was Jeff. I also had to protect him from the vampires as well. That's why he wanted me to be with him. I didn't care. I really really liked him and was willing to lay anything on the line for him. I just wanted to lay in his arms and just relax, but I knew I had to scout the area for vampires. I just sighed and pulled away. Jeff looked at me.

"What are you doing, Harley?"

"Going to scout this area in case any vampires want you or any of the other wrestlers dead." I got up, I slipped on my 69 Eyes hoodie and I ended up leaving Jeff in the room. I headed out to the hallway, where I was greeted by Lauren and Jamie. I groaned. This was a solo job, and yet with them around, there was no way in hell I was getting shit done today.

"Why were you with Jeff?" Jamie asked. I sighed and just played with my purple Skullcandy earphones.

"Because. I couldn't sleep and Jeff let me stay in his room." I told her, as I zipped up my hoodie.

"He must really like you if he lets you stay with him." Lauren said. "This is crazy. He hasn't found anyone since Beth."

"Beth?"

"His girlfriend. She passed away last year. Died in a car accident and was killed on impact."

Whoa. I had no idea he had a girlfriend, let alone losing her in an accident. My God. That must be hard on him and he must've had some reasons as to why it took him a while to go with someone new. Like me. I knew now why he wanted this. He was alone and he needed someone beside him. I knew that I had to do that for him.

"Wow." I said. It was crazy.

"At least he knows he can trust someone like you, Harley." Jamie patted my shoulder. "He does want something with you. You should look foward to that."

Jamie was right. I should take this chance while I still had it and maybe let Jeff see that I'm gonna be there for him and he doesn't need to shy away or feel alone without someone to love.


	4. Kidnapping and Revealing

I headed outside the hotel to scout for vampires. I looked around the area, every corner, but there wasn't any to be seen, which was perfect. I smiled at the result. That meant, Jeff, Lauren, Jamie and the rest of the wrestlers would be safe for right now. I headed back inside. I then saw Alex Shelley (Patrick) and Chris Sabin (Josh) hanging out in the lobby. Welp. I might as well introduce myself, since their from Detroit. I walked over.

"You must be Harley." said Alex. "I'm Patrick and this is Josh. Jamie told us about you and how you're from Detroit. About damn time we got someone from our homestate to come to TNA."

"And that someone is hot," Josh responded. Patrick smacked him on the back of the head. I laughed softly.

"Don't mind him. He can be a total perv." Patrick told me.

"I am not!" Josh whined.

These guys seemed pretty cool. I might as well just hang with them more than Lauren and Jamie. I thought.

"Welp. It's nice to meet you two." I told them.

"Same here. And welcome to TNA." Patrick repiled before I ended up walking away to my room to get repacked. I was looking forward to spending a day in California, and have Jeff with me.

"Do you realize that she's hanging with Jeff? He'll Swanton your ass if he catches you saying that shit to her!" I heard Patrick say to Josh.

I smiled and went back to the room that Jeff let me stay in. I noticed then and there that something was wrong. Jeff wasn't there. I panicked and then realized. Fuck. The vamps kidnapped him. I saw a ransom note on the bed.

If you ever wanna see your Enigma lover again, meet me at the Venomous Fang club and bring me a ton of blood or I will drain him.

Fuck. Venomous Fang club. Where was that? In San Diego, which was about an hour from here. Luckily, I already had blood on me. I always kept a small bag full of blood in case of injuries and la de da. I quickly changed into a black leather jacket, that had pockets custom made to hide my knives and stakes and my pistol, a black and crimson dress, fishnets and combat boots. The combat boots were steel toed and tainted with silver, which was like a poison to a vampire. I had to go save Jeff. I ended up taking a taxi to the vampire part of San Diego and arrived in little over an hour. My heart was racing. Why would they take Jeff? Did they see that I felt something for him? But I knew Jeff was in danger and it was my job to save him. I took a deep breath when the cab made the turn to the Venomous Fang. I ended up getting out, quickly paying the guy and then headed inside. I then saw three vampires, fangs unsheathed, in front of Jeff, and the Master sitting on a throne on the empty stage. She had blonde hair and flaming red eyes, her fangs were sheathed, I walked up to them, my hand in my pocket around the handle of my pistol.

"Ah. Our little Slayer arrives. Do you have the blood?" She asked. I threw her the full bag.

"There's your food. Now, let him go." I told the Master vampire. The Master cocked her head to the side. Something about her looked familiar. I couldn't pinpoint it, but she was familiar. I might have seen her before, but where?

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Harley." The Master's voice was like a little girl's squeal.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You should know who I am. I had done something very terrible to you. I gave you the reason as to why you became a hunter of our kind."

It all made sense now. She was the vampire who killed my parents. She was the one I saw in my parents room when I was a little kid. Anger flooded through my veins like a shot through a needle.

"You! You killed my parents! You bitch!" I retorted.

"That's right, Harley. I killed your parents. My name is Raven and I am the Master of this city." Raven's voice rang as she began to laugh hysterically. "Your family tasted so good that day. But on a different matter, I will let your Enigma go. Save your energy. I will be back for you soon, Adams."

The other vampires let Jeff go, they untied him and took off the blindfold and the tape from his eyes and mouth and they cut him free from the chair he was tied to. Jeff stood up and jumped down from the stage. He saw me and ran quickly to me. I just hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll survive. I'm sorry about your family, Harley." He murmured, kissing my forehead.

"That's okay. Or it will be okay after I end her." I told him. "Let's get out of here."

Jeff and I left the club, hand in hand. We took a taxi back to the hotel.

"So, what exactly happened to your family, Harley?" He asked. I just squeezed his fingers gently.

"That vampire, Raven, she killed them. I walked in to her draining my mother of the last drops of her blood. I didn't know what to do, so I just watched as my parents faded away." Tears trickled in my eyes. "That's why I became a vampire slayer. I had to get revenge on the vampires for killing my parents."

I couldn't stop the tears now; They were flowing down my face. Jeff's eyes softened with pure sympathy and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side.

"Shhh. Harley. It's okay. You have every right to do the things you do." His voice was a mere whisper. "I'm sorry for asking."

"No. It's okay. You had a right to know, and I wasn't gonna hold anything back," I told him, sniffling. He wiped my tears away with his fingertips. At least I told him everything and gave him the reasons as to why I am who I am. He just ran his hand through my hair and stroked my face. His touch was rather comforting in that moment. I needed comfort after opening myself up to someone like him. In that moment, I felt vulernable. I felt as if I wasn't the vampire slayer. I felt like a grieving little girl who wanted revenge for the murder of my parents. Jeff just started to rub my back, making circles along my spine. At least he understood why I had my reasons to hate vampires.

"You gonna be okay now?" He whispered. I nodded slowly, and sighed. He kissed the top of my head. Well, whatever Jeff had planned for me today was put off by a long shot. Maybe when we get another day like this to ourselves, he'll make it up to me.


	5. First Concussion In Enigma's Care

The next day, Jeff, Lauren, Jamie and I all went to the next show, which was in LA. Even though it was only my second match, I was still nervous. I guess being in front of an audience hasn't kicked in yet. I was in my gothic Harley Quinn outfit, which was a corset with one side black and the other side was crimson, I had a studded belt that was black and crimson, my tight black one side and crimson on the other side pants and combat boots. I had my hair in pigtails like Harley Quinn and wore her make up minus the white face paint. I decided to change my theme song from 'Gothic Girl' by The 69 Eyes to 'Fighter' by Christina Aguliera. I started warming up by doing a lot of the stretches I did when I took MMA. I was stretching when I noticed a pair of eyes watching me. I paused and froze. I picked up my silver blade. I then was attacked by another vampire. I groaned in pain and got up. The vampire grabbed me by the throat and it reeked of death and blood. I ended up breaking its grasp and I impaled its heart with my knife. The vamp gave a groan of pure agony and it faded into ash. I brushed the ashes off my clothes and put my knife away in it's secret holster inside my jeans. I sighed. Another bloodsucker down, and many more to destroy. I thought. I finished stretching and I felt relaxed. I always did before a fight. I then decided to turn on my Ipod and relax with Cradle of Filth blasting. I hummed along to 'Lilith Immaculate' and looked down at my nails. I had my nails redone in black with silver sparkles. The silver was real silver, in case any vamps decided to fistfight with me and they would get a nice taste of silver in their mouth.

"Hey, Harley Quinn." A warm southern accent was over me. I jumped and saw Jeff. He was wearing face paint, kind of similiar to Brandon Lee in 'The Crow'. He wore a Fox Racing hoodie and a pair of black jeans. It scared the hell out of me. Jeff laughed softly.

"Christ! You scared the hell out of me!" I said. An evil smirk came across his face.

"I guess we're even since you gave me that mean ass wake up yesterday." He repiled. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday as well."

A smile came across my face. It wasn't a smile of profession; it was a smile of pure happiness. He always made me smile. Damn it. But he had a purpose to thank me. I saved him from Raven, the vamp that had killed my parents.

"Of course. For you, I'd do it in a heartbeat." I told him. A smile came across his face and he just slipped his hand in mine and gently squeezed my fingers. I traced the roots that were tattooed there with my finger. He then got a good look at my nail polish and he saw how the silver in the black sparkled brightly.

"I love that."

"What?"

"Your nail polish. Very sparkly."

I rolled my eyes and that got another laugh out of Hardy.

"For real, Harley. I do like it. You should keep that."

"Mmkay. Maybe. Since you asked."

He smirked and he leaned in for a kiss but I heard Jamie call my name. I broke away from him but then touched his painted face.

"That's just gonna have to wait, Romeo. I gotta go." I told him. "My match is next."

"Fine. I'll see you later, my beautiful Juliet." He repiled as I left him. I continued walking until I saw Lauren and Jamie, in matching black and red outfits. I came up with it as the perfect thing for us as The Beautiful People to wear.

"Ready to rock and roll, Harley?" Lauren asked.

"Yep. More than ever."

"Let's do this." Jamie said. Me, Lauren and Jamie came out to The Beautiful People's theme song. It was me, Lauren and Jamie against Mickie James, Madison Rayne and Gail Kim. Lauren and Jamie did their entrance and I flashed the devils' horns behind them.

"Introducing Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Harley, The Beautiful People!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out to the crowd that cheered with pure excitement. Lauren and Jamie stood on the turnbuckles while I leaned on the ropes and flashed the devils' horns. I then heard the annoying music, telling me that Mickie and the other bitches were on their way to the ring. The match started. It was me against Madison; Madison and I fought until Madison hit me way hard with a kick. I staggered hella hard and I stood back up, I grabbed her by her hair and threw her before tagging Jamie in. Jamie attacked Madison next. I then was grabbed by Gail Kim and she pulled me so that I hit my face against the apron and it all went black.

"Harley! Harley!"

I groaned and I heard voices. I opened up my eyes. I was inside the medical ward in the arena. Jeff, Jamie and Lauren were at my side. I ended up trying to sit up but Jeff pulled me back down.

"Easy, Harley Quinn. You had a concussion." He told me. Ugh. My head pounded like I was hit with a sledgehammer or something. Fuck. A sudden wave of nausea passed through me.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Hand me a fucking bucket. I feel like I'm gonna puke."

Lauren handed me a bucket and I ended up puking everything I had from before into there. Jeff just rubbed my back as it all came out. Jamie handed me a bottle of water, I took a sip and swirled it around in my mouth and spat it out into the bucket to get the taste out of my mouth. I groaned as it was pulled away and lay back down. My head still hurt though. I ended up pulling my hair out of the pigtails and letting it lay in perfect waves down my shoulders. Jeff just touched my face.

"You're gonna be okay, Harley." He murmured and then he looked over at Lauren and Jamie. "Keep an eye on her. I have to get ready for my match."

"Got it," Jamie said and she took the place that Jeff was at. I just sighed and closed my eyes for a while. I figured if I could sleep, the pain would dissipate.

When I woke up again, I was in a hotel room. Jeff must've carried me here. My stuff was there as well. I got up and went into the bathroom to clean the makeup off of my face and I pulled my hair into a perfect bun. Usually, it would be stubborn and lay in pieces while in a bun, but not today. Strange. I then headed into the bedroom, and saw Jeff. He got off the bed and came over to me.

"Hey," He murmured in his perfect North Carolina accent. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but still shitty." I repiled. He laughed softly and he just wrapped his arms around me. I just sighed and inhaled his scent. It was rather husky, full of cinnamon. I just ended up laying my head on him for a second. He just kissed my forehead.

"You look so beautiful." He told me. I eyed him strangely. What was he tripping out on? I thought.

"What? Without the makeup?"

"Yes. You look a lot better without it on."

"Maybe I can work something out instead of rocking the Harley Quinn makeup." I whispered.

"That would be interesting."


	6. Tragedy Brought Us Together

After I had recovered from my concussion, Jeff decided to take me out on an official date. I was quickly going through my clothes, looking for something to wear when I came across this perfect outfit. It was a black bodice with long sleeves that had spiderwebs on it, a black mini skirt, my long fishnet tights and combat boots. I decided to straighten out my wavy hair and braid it. I wore black eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. I kept a knife, stake, and my pistol in my purse, in case some stupid vampires decided to ruin our night. Only Jamie and Lauren had seen my outfit and they were amazed.

"Oh my god! Jeff's gonna love it!" Lauren told me. I twirled around and she laughed. Jamie was gawking over the outfit, she couldn't even tell if it was me. I then heard a knock on the door. Lauren opened it and I saw Jeff. He was in a dark purple button down shirt, black jeans and combat boots. When he saw me, his jaw dropped slightly. I laughed at his expression.

"Wow. You look so beautiful, Harley." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Hardy." I told him. His lips curved into a perfect smile.

"Ready?"

"More than I ever will be." I took his hand and we headed out. We went to the movies first. We saw The Hunger Games and then he took me out for dinner at a high classed Italian diner. Luckily they had Garlic up on the outside for the vampires as a barrier.

"I wanted to give you something." He said, as I sipped on my glass full of Vampire wine. I eyed him strangely. What was it that he wanted to give me? I thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

He reached into the pocket of his jeans, and he placed something in the palm of my hand. He then rolled my fingers over it. I then opened up my palm. It was a necklace. It had Jeff's symbol as the pendant on a silver chain. I loved it.

"Jeff. It's beautiful." I said, in a gasp. He smiled brightly.

"I only gave that to you because I want you to be my girl." He repiled. I put the necklace on and took his hand in mine.

"And I will be your girl," I told him. He kissed the back of my hand and he squeezed my fingers gently. I knew then and there, I was in love with Jeff. He made me so happy in that moment. I wanted to just give up my assignment just to be with him, but I still had to protect TNA from the vamps.

As we headed back to the hotel, something felt uneasy. I knew that someone was watching me. I didn't know why or who was doing it, I just felt like there was someone there, staring at me. Jeff sensed it and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You okay?" He asked, in a murmur. I nodded and moved closer to his side.

"I'm fine, Hardy." I told him. He smiled and then in that same moment, he kissed me. It wasn't like before. It was a real kiss. I fell into it, just gently wrapping my arms around him for a second. It was hypnotizing. Moments later, he broke the kiss. I leaned my forehead against him.

"That's not too much, is it?" He murmured. I shook my head.

"Not really." I whispered. He laughed softly and kissed my forehead. We continued heading back to the hotel, hand in hand. When we headed inside, I just pulled him in for another kiss, but not as passionate as the other one. He gladly accepted the gesture. I could feel his warm touch on my face. We broke apart and another smile came across my face. I was officially Jeff Hardy's girl. And I was happy about it. We went back to our hotel room. He held me in his arms, while I just traced the tattoos he had on his skin. There was nothing I wanted more than Jeff. He kept me sane and he made me happy. That was the perfect thing for me. He was perfect. I wanted to tell Hardy I loved him, but it wasn't the right time. But I will found out soon enough when the right time was. But for right now, I just wanted to lay with him and sleep in his arms. I ended up pulling my hair out of the braid and cleaning the makeup off my face. Jeff kissed my temple and he stroked my free hair.

"I'd never thought I'd be with another girl. Especially you." He told me. I looked into his emerald eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because. I've never fallen for another girl ever since I lost my girlfriend."

"How'd you lose her?"

"She died in a car accident many months ago."

I frowned. It was sad when Lauren told me that Jeff had lost his girlfriend, but it was even more upsetting when he said it. I touched his face.

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

"It's okay, Harley." He said. "I've pretty much gotten over it. But there were times were I missed the hell out of her."

That was understandable. I knew what that was like. I'd gotten over the fact that my parents were gone, but I still missed and wished I could've done something to save them. Jeff and I had different tragedies, and yet we understood them and I think that's what brought us together.

"I know what that's like. There were times where I wished I could've saved my parents instead of watching that vampire kill them." I explained.

He nodded. "Maybe tragedy brought us together."

"Maybe." I kissed him gently. "I'm glad it brought us together."


	7. I'll Be Your Canvas

Jeff and I traveled to Nevada for our next couple shows. They were doing a live Impact taping in Vegas. I was excited because we were in Vegas. I wanted to see Criss Angel's Believe while we were here. I was in my trademark Harley Quinn look, but I was wearing a crimson corset bodice and crimson tights and combat boots. I was warming up for my match which was me & Jeff against Madison Rayne and Bobby Roode as the main event. After I finished my warm up, I went to find Jeff.

"Harley!" I heard Sting's voice. I turned around and saw him leaning against a wall. I walked over to him and Hulk Hogan.

"You rang?" I asked.

"Yep. Hogan has something to tell you."

I looked over at Hogan. Hogan crossed his arms and smiled brightly at me. It must be something good.

"Harley. We just heard from the board of directors and they want you in a storyline." He said to me.

"With who?"

"Jeff Hardy." He told me. "Plus, I think you guys will be great together."

Wow. I felt so happy in that moment. I was gonna be involved with someone I loved. I felt like I was on Cloud Nine. That was great news to hear.

"Awesome." I responded. "I'll go tell him now."

Hogan nodded and I walked down to Jeff's locker room. I knocked on the door about seven times.

"Come in!" I heard Jeff's deep southern voice. I walked in and saw Jeff, who was shirtless and he was painting his face. He looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror and smiled brightly. He stopped painting and came over to me.

"Hey." I said, in a murmur. Jeff kissed me gently and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered. "What's up?"

"Hogan just gave me some great news. I guess you and I are gonna be in a storyline together." I told him. A smile crept across his face.

"That's awesome." He said. I was just happy with it. It was bound to happen anyways. And plus, Jeff and I were already together so, that made it easier for us onscreen as well.

"Yeah. I'm super thrilled to be doing this."

His emerald eyes glistened with happiness. I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me for a second, deepening the kiss and accepting the gesture. His lips prodded at mine, but I refused to let him in. He ran his fingers through my hair before breaking away.

"Don't freak out. But, I love you." He whispered in my ear. I froze for a second. Did he just tell me that he loves me? I thought. He felt the same way I did. A smile crept across my face.

"I love you too," I told him. He smiled brightly and then he chuckled. I eyed him strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just got some of my paint on you."

He lifted my chin and wiped the paint off my face.

"Maybe I should let you paint my face." I responded, tightening my arms around his neck.

"I'd love to do that," He repiled. "As long as you're willing to be my canvas."

"I'll be your canvas."

He kissed my lips again, but for a mere moment. I really did love Jeff. More than anything. He meant a lot to me now. Even though I've only been here for a month, he's become like a home to me. And I was happy. I finally found someone who understood me for me and what I do as a vampire slayer. We broke apart, my eyes meeting his.

"You know what? I have an idea." He said. I looked at him.

"What is it?"

"How bout I paint your face now? It'll be something different than your regular makeup."

I thought about it for a moment. He was right. If he painted my face, it would be different. Not just the Harley Quinn makeup I wore before. It would be cool.

"That'd be great." I told him.

"Allright. Just let me finish and I'll get started on you." He turned around and I watched as he painted his face with black, red and purple. It was like The Joker's but in a different fashion. After he had finished, he looked over at me. He had me sit on a chair, and he wiped the makeup off my face. After he removed it all off, he looked at me.

"Okay. Harley, stay very still." He told me. He then grabbed a bottle of his purple paint and started on my face. The first stroke was fucking cold on my skin, it felt like an ice cube. I tried my hardest not to shudder. He gently painted my whole face purple, and then he lightly did black details on my face, so I looked like The Crow, but with purple instead of white paint. He even added a metallic paint over my lips and cheek to give it a sparkle look. He blew off the excess sparkle, which tickled.

"Allright. You're done. Go look in the mirror." He said. I stood up and walked over to the mirror and saw the end result. My mouth dropped in pure shock at what I saw. My whole face was dark purple, black metallic paint on my forehead to my cheeks and my lips were painted with the black metallic paint as well.

"Wow. Jeff, I love it." I said. He came up, wrapped his arms around me and lay his chin on my shoulder.

"You do?"

"Yes. Thank you for painting me."

"Of course, darling."

I smiled brightly. I could wait to see the payoff when it came to our match tonight. I wanted to kiss him, but I remember the paint was still wet, which bummed me out. Jeff noticed it, smiled and he kissed the top of my head.

"You're gonna look incredible tonight, Harley Quinn."

"Thank you, Hardy."

He took my hands in his and squeezed my fingers. After I'd let him paint me, my love for him became stronger. It gave me a whole new reason why I wanted him really bad now. But I knew in time, that was gonna come. At least I didn't have any vampires to kill tonight, which made it a perfect night.


	8. Decisions, Decisions

(Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading my new saga! I appericate that! Anyways, enjoy my saga! I have plans on working on a sequel! xo xo ~Tigerstar~)

Jeff and I left the locker room, hand in hand and heading down to the curtain. I was really nervous for some reason, even though I've been in the ring before and won matches. Maybe it was because Jeff is seeing my moves for the first time, that's probably why. Jeff kissed my forehead and then let me go first as my theme 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera played. I walked out and the crowd cheered with excitement. I flashed the devils' horns.

"From Detroit, Michigan, Harley!" Christy Hemme said, her voice rang across the arena. I looked around really quickly, making sure there weren't any vampires around to ruin the show or my match. I stood halfway down the ramp as Jeff's music began to play and glaring at Madison and Roode. Roode. He was the one who knew about my reason as to why I killed vampires for a living. 'Hear Me Now' by Hollywood Undead blasted and Jeff came out.

"And her partner, from Cameron, North Carolina, he is The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff came to my side and I smiled brightly, and we both went into the ring. I leaped onto the turnbuckle and flashed the devils horns and Jeff's hand gesture. I leaped down and the match began. It was me verses Madison. Madison death glared at me and tried to grab me, but I tossed her aside. Madison tried to hit me but I dodged every single one of her hits with my own strikes. I ended up dropkicking her to the ground. I tried going for Nightmare Callling, but she dodged it. I groaned in pure annoyance as she kicked me on my bad spot, the lump that I gotten from her and Gail Kim the other day. The pain ran through my veins like the most toxic venom. Then I looked up and saw that Raven was in the crowd. I gasped and that had caused Madison to hit me with her finisher and she pinned me.

Damn it. I had failed. I was really mad. Almost enraged. I wanted to kill Madison and Raven now. Jeff came to my side and knelt down beside me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I forced myself to not scream at Jeff, so I gritted my teeth and shook my head. Jeff helped me up and I kept looking to the flaming red eyes of Raven. Raven smirked evilly.

"She's here," I said through my teeth.

"Who?"

"The vamp that killed my parents. She's here."

"What?" His voice was in shock. He looked over and he saw Raven.

"Don't look at her. She can read your mind." I told him. See, with Master vampires, they can read your thoughts if you look into their eyes in a simple moment, but vampire slayers are immune to their ability. That's why I was able to look at her, because her skill had no effect on me.

Jeff quickly looked away.

"But how can you look at her without- Oh, you're a vampire slayer."

"Bingo," I responded. Jeff and I ended up leaving the ring. Jeff wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his side. I had no clue as to why Raven was here, or what she wanted, but if she had plans to do something to Jeff, she'll be dead before she can lay a hand on him.

"You'll figure out a way to stop her, Harley." He murmured. I sighed. I was gonna stop her, but it wasn't gonna be easy. I had to figure out some sort of plan to put her away before she harms Jeff or any other people I have grown to love here.

"I know," I said, meeting his soft emerald eyes. "I know."

We went behind the curtain and he pulled me in for a kiss, which was accepted greatly by me. His lips were soft and gentle, like a raven's feather. He kissed me deeper and leaned me up against the wall. His lips prodded at mine for an entrance. I let him in, moaning rather quietly as his kiss became more passionate. His hands made a trail down my body, which made shivers flow through me. He rested his hands on my hips before breaking the kiss. I met his green eyes, which were full of passion. I smiled brightly. I really wanted him. I didn't care at that moment.

"God. I want you so fucking bad." I whispered. Jeff's lips curved into a bright smile and he leaned his forehead against mine, and took my hands in his.

"I know," His voice was soft. "I want you too, but we have to wait until after the show, Harley."

I groaned. I wanted to say fuck the show, I want it now, but I bit off my words. And plus. I had to make my rounds the arena to see if any vampires were lurking in the corners.

"And I have to make my rounds." I told him. "Maybe later?"

"Maybe. Be careful." He repiled, kissing my forehead. "I'll see you soon, Harley Quinn."

"See you, Hardy."

He smiled and let me go before walking away. I quickly headed back into my locker room, I took a shower, cleaning off the paint from my face, and changed into my Ed Hardy jacket, my Juicy Couture tanktop, black skinny jeans and combat boots. I started making my rounds in the parking lot, making sure the vampires weren't gonna invade, I sprayed the area with a little holy water I carried in my pocket. I ended up heading towards the back of the arena, spraying down the corners with holy water, and then I went inside. Not a vampire anywhere. Good. I thought. It made my job easy for tonight. Now, I had to give Hogan and Sting the news and then go find Jeff. I walked down to Hogan's office and knocked.

"Come in." I heard Hogan's voice. I stepped inside. Hogan and Sting greeted me with really bright smiles.

"Harley. What can we do for you?" Sting asked.

"Oh. I just wanted to tell you guys I made my rounds and there wasn't any vampires tonight. For extra protection, I sprayed the place down with this," I pulled the holy water out of my pocket. "The vampires won't invade tonight, because this stuff is like a barrier to them."

"Excellent," Hogan said. "Thank you so much, Harley."

"No problem," I repiled, walking out of the office. Now. Time to go find my Enigma. I thought. I headed down to Jeff's locker room and I knocked.

"Come in." Jeff said. I walked in. Jeff was removing the last of the paint from his face.

"Were there any bloodsuckers tonight?" He asked.

"Nope. This place was clean. For once." I repiled.

He finished removing all the paint off and he turned to me. I met his super soft green eyes. He pulled me to him.

"That means I have you to myself tonight." He said. I nodded. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back, falling into it instantly. I let him inside and a whimper of pleasure escaped my throat. His kiss deepened, and I slid my arms around his neck. I then broke from his kiss for a second.

"You do know that I don't see any more vampires for a while, my job is almost complete." I told him. Jeff realized what I meant and he nodded.

"That means you have to leave," He muttered. "I don't want you to go."

"And I don't wanna leave you, Jeff. I really don't."

"Then, don't. Stay. Hogan'll be grateful for what you've done for us, he'll place you as a full Knockout on the roster."

"That's easier said than done."

"Harley. I love you. Please, just think about reconsidering. For me? I don't know if I'll ever find a girl like you again."

I thought about it. I had other jobs to do as a vampire slayer, but I had met Jeff while I was here and I had fallen in love with him. and he was right. He wasn't gonna find another girl like me ever again. Jeff was my one real love. He made everything perfect for me. I didn't want to leave him in the dust and he did need someone to protect him. I looked into his eyes. They were full of sadness. I hated that. I wanted him to be happy, but if I made him happy, It would kill him if I turned around and left TNA. And I loved him. I really loved him. I had to make that choice. Maybe there was some way I could balance the vampire slayer life and be a TNA Knockout.

"I'll think about it." I told him. A big smile came across his face and his emerald eyes sparkled brightly. He just leaned in and kissed me gently.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Raven's Failed Attempt

I was getting ready for my next match, which was me and Jamie against Madison Rayne and some girl named Winter or whatever, I had my trademare Harley Quinn makeup and a Young and Reckless top, a black matching mini skirt, and combat boots, I wore black and crimson nail polish and long gloves that had spiderwebs designed into them. I pulled my hair into the pig tails. I then felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and I gasped. I wonder who was sneaking up on me? I thought. I froze and tensed up instantly. Whoever it was had forgotten I was a vampire slayer. I escaped the grasp and I saw that it was Jeff. Jeff eyed me.

"Relax, Harley Quinn. It's just me." He said, in his warm southern accent. I instantly felt embarassed now. Sometimes I can't control my tendencies. I ended up giving him a professional smile.

"Well, you should know not to sneak up on a vampire slayer, Jeff. I could've thrown you on your ass and staked you if you were a vamp." I told him.

"But what if I was a vampire? What would you do then?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't gonna go into that route and point. I'd have to kill him if he was a vampire.

"You'd be dead," I responded. Jeff put his hand over his heart in fake pain. I scoffed.

"Ouch." His voice was full of hurt. "That hurt, Harley."

"Get over it."

"No."

"Get over it, Hardy."

"No."

His face was closer to mine now; and I knew I wasn't gonna win this arguement by a long shot. His hypnotizing emerald eyes met mine. and I knew I had to give this up.

"As I said. Get over it," I said, my voice was sounding like verbal venom.

He shook his head and I ended up kissing him. That made him give up instantly. He wrapped his arms around me and slipping his hands onto my hips. I broke the kiss.

"Now. Will you get over it?"

"Fine."

I pulled away and looked at myself in the mirror. Jeff was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. I re put on my crimson lipstick that was lost in the kiss. Jeff had wiped away the crimson onto his black 'Helsinki Vampires' longsleeved shirt.

"So, why are you here? Besides to kiss me, Hardy?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come back to North Carolina with me."

I froze. North Carolina? Huh. I've never really been to North Carolina before. Quite frankly, I've never been out of Detroit before either. So this was still all brand new to me.

"For?"

"I just want you to see my world."

I thought about it for a second. Maybe it was worth the trip. I've always wanted to know as to what made Jeff who he is today. Sounded like fun. I was in.

"Sounds like fun. I'll come along."

"Awesome."

"Maybe I'll bring you to Detroit sometime as well."

He smiled brightly and then he came over to me, he just took me into his arms. He smelt so sweet. He smelt like cinnamon, a bit of pine and sugar. I just lay my head on him. He stroked my hair and he kissed my forehead. I then heard Jamie knock on my locker room door.

"Harley!"

"That's my cue." I told Jeff. Jeff kissed me goodbye before letting me go.

"Raise some hell, Harley Quinn."

"Always will, Hardy."

I walked out to see Jamie. Her blonde hair was darker, she wore a Fatal tanktop that was only to her waist, that showed her belly button, she wore a black skirt with pink polka dots and boots. I took her hand and we went out to the curtain. The Beautiful People's theme started up. We went out.

"From Greenwich, Connecticut and from Detroit, Michigan, two of the Beautiful People, Velvet Sky and Harley!"

I flashed the devils horns and so did Jamie as we walked down the ramp. The crowd was on their feet for us. We got into the ring and straight into battle mode as Winter and Madison Rayne came out. Winter was a creepy goth girl. She was... Weird.

The match started. I was against Winter. Winter attacked me and I dodged her strikes with my own. I punched her hella hard in the face. I then ran up the corner and did a perfect Whisper In The Wind. I tried to pin her, but Madison interfered. Jamie attacked Madison and I went for Nightmare Calling and pinned her. 1-2-3! We won the match.

"Here are your winners, Harley and Velvet Sky!"

I hugged Jamie and I then saw Jeff standing on the ramp. I smiled at him. Jeff clapped for me before turning around and heading backstage. He was impressed with my Whisper In The Wind.

Jamie and I went backstage. I then knew it was time for me to do my rounds. I then quickly changed into an Ed Hardy shirt, black jeans and combat boots. I tucked my pistol in a leg holster, my stakes in a holster on the middle of my back and my knife hidden in my sleeve. I ended up spraying the place down with holy water and lay garlic everywhere. Until a vampire decided to attack me. It was Raven. I tried to hit her but I was thrown back five feet and landed on my ass. I got up, tried to strike her with my knife, I ended up wounding her, but she disappeared. Damn it. I was gonna end her. if it was the last thing I'd do. I also knew that I was gonna have a nice bruise on my ass. I ended up finding Jeff. Jeff saw that their was blood on my shirt and he panicked.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Relax, Jeffro. It's not my blood. It's Raven's."

"Raven? She attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Damn. At least you're allright." He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, luckily. I'm gonna have a nice bruise on me but whatever."

Jeff chuckled, his breath touching my skin, tickling me. I giggled softly.


	10. Raven's Warning

After the last show, Jeff and I had a week off for Halloween. Jeff and I flew back to his home state of North Carolina. It was so peaceful here and quiet. It was a lot more relaxing than I thought it was gonna be. I was in Jeff's basement with him, watching him work his magic on a new piece of art. It had a lot of dark and bright colors. It was like a neon sign in the middle of nowhere at like midnight or something. I decided to go ahead and draw as well. I picked up my sketchbook and began drawing. When vampires weren't on my ass, I would be drawing. I started to draw the outline of a wolf howling. I drew the moon in the corner and began to fill the wolf in. I ended up coloring the wolf red and black and the moon was a faded purple. I blew off the remains of what was on the page and smiled at my work. Drawing always brought a sense of peace to someone like myself. I ended up signing the bottom of the page in my best cursive.

"Allright." Jeff said. I looked over at him as he stepped away, revealing the final piece. It was beautiful. I loved the colors. "What do you think?"

"I love it. I really do."

"Thanks. Whoa. Nice wolf. I didn't know you could draw like that, Harley Quinn."

I smiled at him and finished filling in the background behind the wolf.

"See. I told you there's a lot you don't know about me, Hardy." I told him. Jeff came over and sat beside me. I ended up crossing my legs on his lap and decided to draw something else. I turned to a new blank page and decided to draw a dragon.

"Can I see what you've drawn?" He asked.

"Course." I handed him my sketchbook. Jeff flipped through the pages of dragons, tigers, angels, wolves and a couple of demons. He was surprised at my work, his jaw dropped. I giggled at his expression.

"These are incredible, Harley. Wow. I'm blown away. You should sell some of these." He told me. I blushed. Damn it. Hardy made me blush again, but I'll let it go, he liked my work and he praised it and that made me feel amazing.

"Thanks, Jeff. I'm glad you like them." I repiled. Jeff smiled and he handed me my sketchbook back.

"Anytime. Maybe you and I should create something together."

"I would love to do that."

"Sweet."

I ended up forgetting the dragon idea and ended up drawing a picture of Jeff holding Harley Quinn in his arms. Harley Quinn representing me. I ended up entitling it 'Enigma and Harley' and then my signature at the bottom. I closed up my book and then I ended up wrapping my arms around Jeff. He smiled slightly and touched my face. His emerald eyes met mine and they were super soft. He moved some of my hair out of my face and then stroked my jawline.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured. I put my hand over his. I then ended up kissing him. He accepted it quickly and he kissed me back deeper, running his fingers through my hair. I tightened my arms around his neck, as he trailed his hands down my body and resting them on my hips. His lips prodded at mine for an entrance, an I let him in. A whimper of pure pleasure escaped my throat. He slid his hand underneath my Young & Reckless shirt, feeling my skin underneath. It caused a shiver to run through me. Fuck it. I wanted him now. I didn't care. I was ready and I needed this. He then ended up pulling off my Y&R shirt. I broke his kiss. He looked at me, his eyes were lit up with a deep passion.

"Are you sure you want this, Harley Quinn?"

"I haven't been more sure in my life."

He smiled brightly and he brought his lips to mine again. I didn't care. I just want this moment to happen, right here, right now. I kissed him passionately, as I slipped his shirt off. He then broke my kiss and started to kiss my neck. A soft whimper escaped my mouth. I ran my hand down his exposed skin. He was a lot warmer than I was and it felt really good. Every piece of our clothing faded away until there was nothing more than his skin on mine. I ended up turning in his arms so that I was on top of him. I continued to kiss him until I took control of him. I smiled as I took control. This was what I wanted ever since we met. The pleasure was consuming my veins and my body. After I controlled him, I let him do whatever he pleased to me and let him work his magic.

Moments later, we were curled up in each other's arms. Jeff's skin was really warm. He was almost like a werewolf. I snuggled up to him and traced his tattoos with my fingertips as he kissed my neck again. I did know that he did bite my neck halfway, but it didn't matter if he left me a vampire bite. It would be the perfect reminder of how much I loved him. I then heard a noise from outside. It was like nails on glass. Jeff stopped and looked at me.

"Harley? What's wrong, darling?" He murmured. I didn't know what was wrong. I was afraid one of Raven's pets had followed us to North Carolina.

"I don't know, Jeff. I thought I heard something." I whispered. He eyed me strangely. I then heard the noise again. There was someone out there. Someone who was watching us and wasn't afraid to make their presence known. I was afraid it was a vampire. The noise happened again, but it was louder. Jeff heard it this time. He panicked.

"What the hell is that?" His voice had a trace of fear in it.

"I'm gonna go find out. Stay here."

I moved out of his arms, redressed and grabbed my sliver knives, stakes and pistol full of silver bullets. Whatever it was that ruined my night with Jeff was dead. I ended up crouching underneath the window and then looked out. There was a figure in all black, he camoflagued with the night, his skin was pale and his eyes were bright red. He was a vamp. I knew it. I went out and the vampire grabbed me by the throat. I gasped for air and inhaled death, dirt and blood instead.

"I'm not gonna kill you, you pathetic Slayer. I have a message from Raven. She'll be here in a week. She wants to finally end you then in Raleigh and kill your little lover too." His voice sounded dark and cold. I freaked out under his grasp; No. Not Jeff. I'll kill that bitch if she even lays a goddamned finger on Jeff. The vamp let me go and vanished into thin air. I coughed and gasped. Fuck. I had to come up with some way to keep Jeff alive and kill Raven. Damn it. I stood up and headed into the house. Jeff was there and he saw my expression.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A vampire. Raven's gonna be here in a week to finally meet me and 'attempt' to kill me. Worst part is, she's gonna kill you too."

Jeff's eyes widened in pure terror. I came closer to him and I just took his hands in mine.

"I'm not gonna let her be successful. I'm not. She'll be dead before she can lay a hand on you." I told him. Jeff lifted my chin with his hand.

"All right. But, I'm afraid of losing you. You told me how powerful she is. I don't wanna lose you like I did with my girlfriend." I then saw a tear fall down his face and I hugged him. I understood his words. He was afraid of history repeating itself and I could relate. But this was my one shot to kill the vamp that brought tragedy to my family.

"You're not gonna lose me, Hardy. I'm too damn stubborn to be lost. I'll get my revenge and I'll save you. I love you."

"I love you too, Harley Quinn."

He kissed my forehead and then my lips in a gentle peck. I sighed and inhaled his cinnamon, pine and sugar scent. That was the only thing that was gonna help me in that moment. I had to come up with a plan. I had to keep Jeff safe and kill Raven and get my revenge. That was just part of my nature. My sacrifices for the people I love and cherish more than anything on this earth.


	11. Teaching The Enigma How To Be A Slayer

The next morning, I left Jeff's early to train for my battle with Raven. I went to the dojo to work up on my MMA skills and to clear my head. It wasn't gonna be long before Raven would be here, waiting to potentially kill me or Jeff. Which gave me an idea. I might have to teach Jeff a few things in the vampire slayer world. It would do him some good to learn how to stake Raven when I have my hands full and can't reach my knives of stakes or whatever is in my hand. After leaving the dojo, I headed back to the house, I went into the backyard and set up some targets for me to shoot with my pistol. I set them up a few feet away from the house so that the shot noises wouldn't wake Jeff. The targets were mainly empty glass bottles and metal cans. I took a deep breath before aiming my pistol and shooting them down. I even had some music blasting from my Iphone. The Sounds' 'Ego' blasted as I took down more targets. The song changed to 'Duality' by Slipknot and I found myself singing along with Corey Taylor's voice as I took the last of the targets down. I felt a little less stressed after shooting something down, but I had to teach Jeff how to do this for his own protection. I then heard the sliding glass door from the porch open and I looked over. Jeff came out. He was wearing a dark purple Fox hoodie and a Young & Reckless shirt from what I saw. He had his hair pulled into a ponytail. I just smiled at him and picked up more bottles from the box beside me. I lay them down a bit farther away this time, before drawing my pistol and shooting them down. I could tell that Jeff was impressed with my skill and accuracy. I smiled to myself about that. 'The Death Of Love' by Cradle of Filth started to play after the Slipknot song. Hearing Dani Filth scream was... Comforting. I didn't know why, but it was. Jeff came up to me, I turned my phone off, placed my pistol back in it's holster and looked over at him.

"Hey," He said in his perfect southern drawl. "I knew you were gonna be out here. You allright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just coming up with some sort of plan to kill Raven. That's all."

"Did you come up with something?"

"I did. And she'll be surprised because you'll be a part of it."

His perfect emerald green eyes widened. I took it he thought he was gonna be bait. I giggled softly.

"Relax, Hardy. I'm just gonna teach you a few things to protect yourself as well, in case I can't reach you."

"Well, I'm willing to know if it's willing to keep me safe, Harley Quinn."

"Allright."

The first thing I taught him was how to keep silver on hand. Silver is like a poison to a vampire. I handed him one of my knives and taught him to to stab the silver in the heart and twist it until the vampire faded. A vampire would shy away from anyone who had silver on them. It's a natural key in this to keep silver with you. You never know when a pesky vampire wanted you for blood. Always had to be prepared for the unknown. I guess Jeff liked being taught this, because there were times when I'd show him how to center a blade and he'd do it wrong just so I could touch him. Which was fine, but it got a little annoying after a while. After that, I called it quits and decided to teach him how to shoot a gun with silver bullets tomorrow. I sat on the porch steps, resharpening my knife when I accidentally poked my finger.

"Ow. Fuck." I muttered. The necklace that Jeff had given me glowed and a warm sensation came over me, and in a matter of seconds, the cut was gone. Whoa. I didn't know he went and got this enchanted. It was awesome, which gave me an advantage over Raven. But wait, if my necklace could heal, why didn't it fix my concussion? It must've taken longer than it should've. Jeff came over to my side, I placed my silver blade in it's holster and looked at him. This was gonna take a few days for Jeff to learn all this.

"I just hope this works," I said. Jeff wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side.

"It will. You know it will." He kissed my forehead. I really did pray to God that this would work. I wanted to make sure Jeff could protect himself in case I wasn't around. I wanted to let him see that he didn't need to rely on me to keep him safe and that he could do it on his own. I sighed and snuggled up to him. He stroked my hair and knotted through it with his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me my necklace was enchanted?" I asked.

"Oh. I forgot about that. There's a witch that lives here in North Carolina who enchants items. I gave her that and she put a healing spell on it and she made it to where it was indestructible."

That was great to hear. A healing spell and an indestructible necklace? Ha. I had one hell of an advantage over Raven and that made me feel good. I caressed the pendant, which was Jeff's symbol, with my fingers and smiled.

"Wow. That's awesome. Which makes me love it even more." I leaned in to kiss him. "Thanks for doing that."

"No need to thank me. I always do the best I can for my perfect girl."

Aww. I thought. That was really sweet of him to do that for me. That really proves how much he loves me. I've never felt this way around anyone before like I did with Jeff. He made everything right and perfect for me and I loved him for that. He stroked my face and traced my jawline. He then kissed me gently and kissed my temple.

"Since I taught you everything about silver, what do you wanna do now?" I asked. He looked at me and he took my hands in his.

"I think I should teach you how to ride a dirt bike."

"I'd love to learn how to do that."

"Sweet."

Jeff and I went to his garage, and he pulled one of his dirt bikes out, it was a Honda CRF 250. It was huge. There was no way I was gonna ride that. No way in hell. We went to his motorcross track and I got nervous. I ended up getting on the bike, but I had no fucking clue how to work it. Jeff had to literally put my hands and feet on the right spots. I was so nervous and scared, I started shaking. Jeff looked at me and he touched my face.

"Hey. Relax. Just relax. If you panic, you're gonna throttle really bad and it's gonna create a bad scene. So, relax." He told me. I slowly nodded and he kissed my lips ever so gently. His kiss relaxed me. All the nervousness and sketchy feelings I had... Vanished. Like nothing happened. After he broke away from me, I ended up giving it a try. I actually got the hang of it. I drove on his motorcross track perfectly. When it came to the first jump, I was sketched out, but I ended up punching it and landed the jump perfectly. After I hit the next couple jumps and bumps, I pulled up beside Jeff. Jeff had a bright smile on his face.

"That was perfect, Harley. Great job for your first try." He said, I got off the bike.

"Thanks. I'm just glad I had a really great teacher to help me learn."

He smiled and kissed me gently.

That night, I repaid him back for teaching me with a few skills of my own (if you catch my drift).


	12. Preparing For The Final Encounter

The next morning, I figured it was time I'd teach Jeff how to shoot a gun. I reset up the targets while Jeff watched me, I was in one of my trademark outfits, a corset with red on one side, black on the other, pants that matched and combat boots. It was one of my Harley Quinn inspired outfits. I started shooting first to give him an idea as to what to do. He was extremely patient with me and he watched perfectly. It made me proud to teach him how to do this to keep himself protected in case a leech decided to attack him. I then pulled him to me and handed him my pistol.

"Allright. What you wanna do when you shoot is to focus on the target. Imagine that as the only thing you see and then go for it," I told him. Jeff then lifted up the pistol, his hand on the trigger and he pulled the trigger. The shot hit the bottle perfectly and it shattered. My mouth dropped in shock. Wow. He did it. I thought. He kept shooting at the rest of the targets with a perfect accuracy. I clapped my hands and applauded him.

"Wow. That was perfect, Hardy. Great job."

He kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Harley Quinn."

He really was serious with the vampire thing and keeping himself safe which made me proud. I took the gun from his hand, placed it in my leg holster and then I leaned in, kissing him passionately. He broke away for a second.

"So, Harley Quinn. Have you decided about staying with TNA or not?"

I knew that was coming. I honestly had no clue. I mean, I'm a vampire slayer, I forced myself to train to be a wrestler for that. I didn't know as to what I was gonna do when my job was complete. I loved TNA. Jeff, Lauren, Jamie, Patrick, Josh, Sting, Hulk Hogan and everyone else have been really sweet to me and they were like a second family to me and I also found love here. I found love in Jeff. I might have to consider staying because I didn't want to hurt Jeff. I loved him more than anyone there in TNA and Jamie and Lauren were like my sisters and I didn't wanna give up The Beautiful People and have them look for a new member of the group. I had to stay.

"I've decided. I'm gonna stay." I told him. Jeff's eyes lit up with relief, and a bright smile curved across his face.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to hear you say that, Harley Quinn. I love you."

"I love you too."

I had to stay. I wanted to be with Jeff and I loved him. Plus, being a Knockout is cool too, and I've wanted to live in the wrestling world. But that left one other matter. Raven. The vampire that murdered my parents and brought my family to hell. She had to die. it was my job to kill her and maybe her minions will leave TNA alone. That was my number one goal. And I was ready to put her down. Jeff just pulled me into a hug and I inhaled his sugar, cinnamon and pine scent. I took his hand in mine and stroked the roots tattoo on his hand. He brushed my face with our intertwined hands. I smiled brightly. I still had to finish my plan and get Jeff to roll with it. I had to be quick and smarter than Raven. I had an enchanted necklace and silver. So, I think I was full prepared to finished her off.


	13. The Final Encounter

I woke up, but I wasn't home with Jeff. I was in the middle of the woods, which was strange. How the hell did I get here? I thought as I sat up. I then saw Raven on the other side of the woods, her burning red gaze meeting mine. Smart, Raven. Grab me at a vulernable time. I stood up and withdrew my silver stake out of it's hidden holster at the small of my back. I stood there, determined for a fight as Raven came closer to me. Her face was pure evil, and remorseless. I forced myself to not let it affect me as she then zoomed to me, her eyes now bright with a bloody fury.

"Are you ready to die, Slayer?" She said, her voice as cold as a shard of ice in winter. I was ready, I was fully prepared to end her and avenge my family. Her breath reeked of coffin dirt, old blood and death. It was gruesome; But I had to face it. This was my only chance to end her and I had to do it now. I threw the first blow, which she dodged with her Master speed, and she threw me into a tree, the tree breaking from the impact. I landed on my side. My side burned, I knew I had bruised something after that. My necklace glowed and my side healed. I stood back up as Raven looked at me in pure shock. I then ran and tackled her down, punching her repeatedly, the anger running through my veins. I didn't want to just hurt her. I wanted to break her. I wanted her to be on the ground that I walk on. I wanted her dead. I wanted her blood on my hands. Raven then grabbed me by the throat and threw me further, me landing against the edge of a sharpened rock; I looked down to make sure I hadn't cut myself on the rock, because my blood was the last thing that needed to be spilled. But I did bruise my ribs from that collision; My ribs ached like no tomorrow, but I pushed the pain out of my mind and attacked her again, this time all of my strikes hit her, before she pinned me down. Her fangs unsheathed, I knew that this was gonna be the end of me; The end of Harley Adams, who fell in love with Jeff Hardy. I then realized that my love for Jeff provided another chance for me to put this to an end.

"Harley!" I heard Jeff's voice. I looked over Raven's shoulder and he threw me my pistol; I caught it with one hand and I shot her in the head. Raven screeched in pure agony, blood dripping from her head. I smiled as she backed off. I kicked her in the chest, the blow making her fly into another tree, breaking it in half. I then looked over at Jeff and smiled.

"Hardy! Throw me my stake!" I told him. Jeff picked up my silver stake and he threw it. I caught it in my other hand and then I stabbed her in the heart and twisted it. My necklace glowed again and my ribs healed. Breathing deeply, I realized I had done it. I had killed the vampire who had tormented my family for so many years. I was thrilled but yet, tears were falling down my face. Raven vanished into ashes. I just took my stake out and Jeff ran over to my side.

"Are you allright, Harley?" He asked. I nodded and I just fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically. Even though she was gone, my grief over my parents had never hit me this bad until now. Jeff just knelt and he took me into his arms.

"Aw. Shhh. Harley. It's okay. It's okay." He murmured as I cried. "You're gonna be okay, Harley."

I hoped so; I was just realizing that my parents would've been proud of me ending Raven and I knew that Sabrina was gonna be proud of me as well when I was gonna tell her. I did it. I really did it. Raven's gone. After the end of Raven, I knew that things were gonna light up after this.

"Just take me home, Hardy." I whimpered. Jeff lifted me up into his arms and carried me back to the house.

~A few days later~

I was at the next show with TNA and everything was peaceful. No more vampires to deal with, because of their master being gone, I realized that my job was complete. I then decided to go inside Hogan's office.

"Harley. How can we ever repay you for protecting our wrestlers and Knockouts?" Hogan asked as I sat down in the chair.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if I could be a part of the roster fully."

"You wanna join TNA as a full Knockout?" Sting told me. "Well, I think it'd be a great idea to have you as a part of the roster and you could protect us too."

"Yeah," Hogan said. "Welcome to the Knockouts' division, Harley. We're happy to have you with us. I'll have you meet with Brooke and she'll break everything down for you."

"Cool. Thank you, guys." I told them as I walked out. Goodbye, vampire slaying, hello TNA Knockout. I ended up going to find Jeff. I walked into his locker room, where I saw him at work on another piece on his face. I smiled and leaned against the wall. Jeff saw me through the mirror, stopped, and came up to me.

"Well, Harley Quinn, is this goodbye or are you fully with us?" He asked, in his perfect accent.

"I'm fully here with you and everyone else. This vampire slayer is an official TNA Knockout."

Jeff smiled brightly and he kissed me deeply and passionately. I slid my arms around him and he pulled away for a moment, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Well, welcome to TNA, Harley Quinn. I'm glad you're here, darling."

"I'm glad too."


End file.
